During 2004-2008, I have primarily been using population-based approaches and assessed stored samples in exisiting large biobanks. From the beginning of 2009, I have started to develop novel treatment trials for myeloma patients and also I am in the process of developing new prospective patient studies for individuals affected with high-risk precursor disease. During early 2010, I predict that we will be able to enroll our first precursor patients for early intervention using targeted therapies. These studies will be based on rigorous correlative science aimed to better understand underlying biological mechanisms of tumor development. By taking these approaches, and by constantly developing and improving our concepts, I bevieve that we will be able to delay progression and ultimately cure patients from myeloma in the future. In parallel, we are in the process of developing a myeloma mouse model. The aim of this effort is to develop a model for drug development and better understanding of disease mechanisms.